


Closer

by PbRiver



Category: The Flash（TV 2014）
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 肉
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PbRiver/pseuds/PbRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在改变了时间线之后，巴里多了个丈夫——一直以Omega示人的哈特利·拉瑟威是个Alpha？！一个信号素苦到性冷感，浓到伤人的Alpha？<br/>时间线跟他开了个玩笑，但他却沉溺其中。</p><p>这不是一篇PWP，是很多篇PWP的合集。<br/>ABO PWP，剧情为肉服务，这不是一次PWP这是一群PWP的合体，这是连载中的PWP<br/>本文由正直的老王和纯良的用户名合写，用户名（我）负责大部分的剧情，老王负责大部分的肉。</p><p>PS：巴里和哈特利不是同性恋，艾迪和爱瑞斯两个Alpha才是同性恋，性征只是表象，属性决定性向。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 蝴蝶效应和广藿香

哈特利救了他！？  
哈特利为什么要这样冲他微笑？这种甜腻到西斯科跟凯特琳直翻白眼的微笑……  
他改变了时间线！  
对于一个穿越时间的神速者来说，巴里也有点太后知后觉了，他改变了一年多的时间线，大部分是关于哈特利的！  
他第一次干扰时间线，救回了辛格局长但失去了一个艾瑞斯也爱他的可能。  
第二次，他再一次送别了妈妈。  
这次？  
巴里突然发现，自己脑海里多了很多属于他，但也不属于他的记忆。准确地说，是改变后的时间线上他应该有的记忆。  
这一年多他过了两遍。  
紧接着，还没等他仔细回想那些记忆更大的问题就出来了——他被标记了，他，巴里·艾伦，闪电侠，Omega，被标记了。  
他的信号素多了些不属于他的气味，像是广藿香的味道，还带着点蓝铃花香？  
在他躺在地上发呆时，哈特利跪坐到他身边，把他抱到怀里，当凯特琳跟西斯科都是瞎子一样揉着他的头发。  
“巴仔，被吓到了吗？我说了，我不会让它伤害到你，你还信不过我的研究吗？”  
苦涩的广藿香，一点蓝铃花香，加上巴里的西瓜酮气味。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
巴里都顾不上哈特利亲了他的脸颊了，他被魔笛手标记了！？  
可哈特利是个Omega啊！就是因为这个他才被家里赶出来的，所有Alpha会在十六岁之前分化，而哈特利就是在十六岁的最后一天被所有家人轰出去的。  
哈特利没两天就分化成了Omega，也理所当然地成了个疾世愤俗的浪荡混蛋。讨人厌到只要他开口，全世界都是他的敌人。  
巴里这才明白，时间线这次不仅改变了哈特利，还改变了他。  
介于他的一生中总有人在告诉他“Omega不该去警局这种全身Alpha的地方工作”，还有那些穷凶极恶的罪犯中居高不下的Alpha比率，巴里某种程度上不太喜欢Alpha，除艾瑞斯之外的所有Alpha都在他的择偶范围之外。  
艾瑞斯从来没把巴里或者任何一个Omega当做“Omega”看过，她不会把Omega当成可口的小甜饼动手动脚，也不会因为Omega就应该天生柔弱而多给Omega帮忙。她就连信号素都是特立独行的单一白麝香，可能闻着像是肥皂，但仔细闻的话这绝对是世界上最好闻的味道，干净，坚定，温柔。  
直到巴里喜欢了很多年的这个Alpha跟另一个Alpha订婚了，爱瑞斯和艾迪订婚，又失去艾迪是另一件事了。现在巴里已经被他多出来的这一年的记忆搞晕了，他跟本应该是Omega的哈特利结婚了。  
就一年！不说别的，乔就这么放他结婚了？！  
不过平心而论，这一年绝对精彩有料。  
哈特利聪明又毒舌，每次来跟他们一起研究项目时都能气得西斯科跟凯特琳抓狂摔门。巴里就倒霉地成了中间人，两头劝，毕竟他可不想看到西斯科跟哈特利毫无观赏性的王八拳大战拉“摄魂怪清除计划”的后腿。  
还有咖啡厅竞猜之夜，他跟西斯科组队去抢那张价值连城的咖啡代金券时看见一个队友都没有自己参赛的哈特利。大概是他抽风，居然邀请哈特利加入他们的队伍，而哈特利也抽风地答应了。  
哈特利是噩梦级的对手，除了“尤达的出生年份”之外他用背质数集一样无聊的表情答对了每一道题。  
而且他还不跟巴里和西斯科抢那张代金券，五十元可没法三人平分。  
然后的事？  
总之巴里一想起那些傻乎乎的事就想笑，哈特利是个小疯子，为了恶心人想嗑药当一辈子Omega的疯子。  
他只是发育晚而已，晚到他已经不想当个Alpha了。  
巴里在这份记忆的冲击下迷茫地躺在哈特利不怎么健壮的怀里，不知道该怎么办，他脑海里陌生的记忆和陌生的感情都让他不知所措。  
那么真实，那么荒谬。  
等他回过神，哈特利脸上的笑容早就不见了，凯特琳和西斯科也逃难一样跑掉了。  
“你这是什么反应？”哈特利面无表情，眼神准确传达出“给不了我一个满意的答案这就把你扔回地砖上吃灰”的意思。  
该死，巴里怎么就忘了哈特利再怎么变都敏感又多疑这事，虽然哈特利几乎没跟他闹过，但他跟地球2来的威尔斯博士可没少犯脾气。说“犯脾气”都算轻的，要不是有人拦着，哈特利和威尔斯的其中一人早就以尸块的形式静静躺在不知名的角落里了。  
巴里知道他绝对绝对不能告诉哈特利被抹除的那条除了他俩没结婚以外完全一样的时间线发生了什么，为了时间线的安全，也为了他的安全。  
万幸巴里一瞬间福至心灵，且除了他俩四下无人，几乎没做什么心里斗争就毫无廉耻地说了句，“有……还是觉得有点害怕。”  
话一出口巴里就知道自己再也不是说话前的那个巴里了，他的脸皮一瞬间加厚了十厘米，果然结了婚人就是不一样了。  
哈特利很有自知之明地没试图公主抱巴里去换衣服，而是把他扶到椅子上，帮他把衣服拿过来，还给他拿了个堆了座云石曲奇小山的托盘，还有咖啡，太好了。  
“要不要再来点?吃完就回家吧，我知道这点可不会影响你吃晚饭。”  
巴里用神速力清理饼干时决定见机行事，他真的不知道该怎么做，所以……既然现况还不错，那就什么都不做？  
巴里的超级拖延症又在不该发作的时候发作了。  
五六个小时后，巴里就后悔了，从吃饼干那时开始。该死的拖延症搞得他只想睡一觉再想对策，而计划赶不上变化。  
哈特利是个完美的丈夫，虽然这么说很古怪。  
瞧瞧他到底在说什么，他穿越之前还是单身狗，以他的时间流速来说才过了不到十二小时他连婚都结完了！  
哈特利聪明，只要他想他就能体贴得无微不至。而且哈特利还很漂亮，不是传统审美中Alpha的那种好看，但他在电脑前工作累了摘下眼镜抱住巴里的腰，抬头看巴里时……  
千真万确，巴里站在那，腰上环着哈特利的双臂，心里尖叫着赞美那双潭水一样幽深美丽的绿眼睛，刨除水汪汪的部分是因为他刚点进去的人工眼泪，哈特利有点干眼症。  
问题就在于此，哈特利用美味的烤肋排喂饱了巴里，给巴里放了温度适宜的洗澡水，还跟巴里讨论了交往一周年的纪念去哪。太巧了，他俩都想去看哈勃望远镜，说到宇宙，他俩还认真研究了一下巴里借着神速力上天的可能性。  
他们俩在一起有太多太多好聊的了，哈特利不得不用了点意志品质才去办公的。  
介于哈特利在恢复Alpha身份之后耀武扬威不择手段地抢回了拉瑟威家的家产，成了眼下真正掌握拉瑟威家族资产的人，他除了做自己喜欢的研究之外多了不少公司的工作。  
福祸相依，想过骑在除他以外所以拉瑟威的头上作福作威的好日子，就得承担这点痛苦。  
结婚时哈特利还有点遗憾，他不想巴里改姓为拉瑟威是一回事，他想改为艾伦是另一回事。操持婚礼那阵乔可能是终于看清了哈特利的真面孔开始为难他，加上哈特利不怎么喜欢拉瑟威这姓氏……要不是巴里跟艾伦医生反对现在可能就是哈特利·艾伦了。  
言归正传，在度过了美好的夜晚之后，哈特利坐在书房的办公桌边，抱着巴里的腰开始玩命往外散Alpha信号素求欢了。  
巴里第一次闻见这么浓的信号素，天啊，哈特利的信号素是怎么了？这也有点太饥渴了吧！  
“你今天有点奇怪，怎么了？”哈特利问，说话时他的脸还埋在巴里的肚子上，双手不老实地从巴里的腰际往下摸。  
巴里不知道怎么开口，告诉哈特利这个时间线上的巴里·艾伦并不是他爱的并且也爱他的那个？这么说有点过分，他记得和哈特利的每分每秒，还有那种悸动和热情，他只是……接受不良，或者说不知该不该接受。  
“你今天一直有点……你知道，冷淡，这把我搞糊涂了，”哈特利双手黏在巴里身上站了起来，头发蹭得巴里脖颈发痒“介意和我说说吗？”  
“就是，就是……发情期的事，”巴里因为哈特利这个亲密的举动不自然地扭动了下，手指焦虑地抓紧了衣服下摆，“呃，激素失调，没关系，不是什么大事。”  
“嘿，看着我，”哈特利把手按在他胸口上，感受着他的心跳，绿眼睛专注的看向他，“你是我丈夫，不管你说什么我都会接受。”  
问题就在这，巴里在心底无声地叹气，然后感觉到一个柔软带温度的物体贴到了他的脸颊。   
“我很想你，也非常担心你。”哈特利的嘴唇开合间摩擦着他的皮肤，“我不能没有你。”  
哈特利的声音几乎是通过骨骼传到他耳朵里的，那声音温柔、狂热，像是唱诗班纯洁的圣歌，吐息的热气又带着性欲的炽热烧得巴里耳根都红了。  
巴里手忙脚乱地仓促应对，介于他只有多出来的记忆，没有切身体会过这些，他只能依靠对为数不多的接吻经验的回忆努力迎合哈特利，说真的，他干嘛要鬼迷心窍的跟着魔笛手回家？好吧，虽然这也算是他的家，可是他为什么不多在星际实验室赖一会儿？  
巴里感觉脑子像喝了凯特琳的合成酒精似的晕晕乎乎的。  
二十分钟后巴里觉得自己真是傻透了，呆立在一边看着床头柜里那堆奇形怪状、形状下流的玩意儿，他非常想把自己打昏，或者温柔点，把哈特利打昏。  
“咱们这次可以试个新花样，”巴里惊恐地看着哈特利蹲在床头柜前翻来翻去，最终拿出一个腰带一样的东西，只不过那个玩意儿还带着两个夹子和线圈，“本季限量新款，电流，能让你三分钟高潮。但放心，我不会让你这么快就享受完的，我想看它们在你身上多呆一会，红色很衬你，早就想在你的制服里装上乳夹了。”  
上帝啊，他一点也不想知道它是干什么用的，巴里坐在床沿上默默往后挪了下屁股，尽量不动声色地用被子把自己裹起来，这个时间线到底怎么了？他被外星人洗脑了？不然是什么把他变成了一个性瘾者或者色情狂？  
还有，他的整个身体都燥热着鼓动着他黏到哈特利身上去，Omega本能让他的肠液打湿了内裤。他知道这是怎么一回事，也能看见在一边忙着把刚被翻乱的小道具归好的哈特利腿间的勃起，哈特利比他忍得更辛苦，毕竟他的信号素也在房间里失控得张牙舞爪。  
理智吞吞吐吐地告诉他这时候他应该给自己来片抑制剂，但在他难耐地夹住双腿摩擦时一点说服力都没有。他和哈特利早就结婚了，哈特利洗去发蜡后柔软的棕发和裸露的躯体……哈特利也太奔放了，洗完澡就这么裸奔出来了，宅男科学家不见阳光的白嫩肌肤大咧咧地摆在巴里眼前。加上哈特利转头给他的那个坏笑，整个人都明晃晃写着“勾引”两个大字。  
不幸的是，巴里光是看着他的Alpha就忍不住把手往腿间蹭过去。  
“呃，你，要不我们就直接来吧，”看到哈特利的眼神后巴里慌忙解释，“我是说，不搞什么花样，就按正常步骤来，速战速决…嗯，就是快点，咳，然后我们早点睡觉，明天我还有事得去见乔。”  
哈特利有点困惑，他真不记得明天有见乔的计划，自从他跟巴里在他们自己的车里亲热被乔在外面哐哐拍窗户之后他就有点头疼乔了。  
“没问题，你没和我说过你还有别的安排，”哈特利关上柜子的抽屉，明显带着失落和遗憾，“你好久都没说要直接做了，还以为你觉得这样没意思了了，想来点新花样。”  
“不，我喜欢，”巴里不知道他的舌头到底代替他说了些什么，好像那个给他洗脑的外星人也接管了他的理智，“我们就这样，呃……这样做就行了。”  
“我觉得我们还是小心点为好，”哈特利笑了起来，嘴角露出他可爱的小虎牙，巴里的心脏一下子失控一般猛地撞上他的胸腔，“咱俩可都不会希望你的超级速度用到事后愈合上。”  
小心，确实小心。 巴里在床上趴好，紧紧把身体压在床单上，被塞进来的按摩棒顶弄时忍不住胡乱伸手抓起了什么布料。哈特利是体贴会玩的好情人，仔细地照顾着他的感觉，把按摩棒的震动打开后就抱住他赤裸的身体，肌肤相亲，无数的吻和爱抚。巴里倒希望他别这么细心，因为他不曾亲身体会过哈特利的触碰，他的身体的确依旧是他的，但哈特利对他身体的了解程度简直就是要用快感把他杀死在床上。天啊，那么多的快感，他都觉得自己的Omega信号素浓得熏人了。那根按摩棒就这么顶在他的肠道里，震动，不时因为哈特利按下遥控而弹跳几下。还有哈特利的身体，热情地缠在他身上，他只能仰起头喘息。  
“我想是我搞错了，你今天比平时兴奋多了，”哈特利照顾着他的阴茎，技术好到他觉得自己的阴茎快跟着润滑液一起化掉了，快感冲上他的大脑，一路烧坏他的神经，“以后可以多试试这种简单的方式。”  
以后，天啊，以后，巴里迷离地看着哈特利，视野在性愉悦的冲击下晃动不定，只能张开嘴唇让哈特利的舌头伸进去为所欲为。  
他们的以后。  
哈特利进来时候巴里发出了的声音响得他自己都觉得吵了，感觉着哈特利的手在他身上来回游弋，就像迷情剂或者诸如此类的，这一切都带给他一种亲昵的感觉。哈特利特别的信号素更让他克制不住地想要更多，他觉得自己疯了，因为此刻除了哈特利的体热他什么都不想触碰。  
巴里尖叫一样呻吟起来，全然失去了理智，扭动着，只想让哈特利能更深的进入他。他的腿腿使劲圈上哈特利的腰，把自己的阴茎热切地蹭到哈特利身上，紧紧贴着。  
直到一个坚硬的肉块在他的体内膨胀。  
这是……Alpha的结吗？  
巴里像被人突然打了一拳似的清醒了起来，他挣扎着向后想要挣开哈特利的怀抱和埋在他身体里的部分，但哈特利扼住了他的肩膀，加快速度大力撞进他体内。  
“啊———”巴里不受控地向后仰甩过头，喉结在呻吟中滑动，因为官能超载流出了眼泪。  
“看着我，”哈特利更用力地抓住了他，抬头吻着巴里眼角泛出的生理性泪水。隔着眼皮舔上他的眼球，他的睫毛，像在吻一只脆弱的蝴蝶。然而他的舔吻湿热得可怕，巴里觉得他的脑子都要化掉了，除了这色情的温柔他什么都不想要。  
“你一直都喜欢这个的。”  
天啊天啊天啊，哈特利完全成结的时候巴里紧紧攀附住哈特利的肩膀，他被撑开了，撑得这么大，那股热量从内到外灼烧着他，他完全没办法去管自己是不是抓伤了哈特利。强烈的快感毒药一样灌满了他的血管，巴里知道他经历过许多个这样熟悉的夜晚，有些甚至更为……过火。  
但这是他第一次，第一次感受一个Alpha，第一次感受哈特利。他爽得发抖，想放肆地把那些呻吟从喉咙里放出来，可他的声带都在颤抖，他做不到。他想找点什么塞进嘴里，想顺势咬上哈特利靠在他嘴边的脖颈，但哈特利不像他一样能快速愈合，而他又知道自己会多用力。他只能含上哈特利脖子上的淡色的痣，想要更多一样地用力舔弄，把哈特利垂到脖子上的一点碎发都舔湿了。  
哈特利永远会让他得偿所愿，他给了巴里更多，就这成结的姿势轻轻地顶弄了两下，和巴里的呜咽中也夹杂着他毫不克制的喘息和含糊呢喃。巴里的拥抱紧得他要窒息了，但这才是他最爱的方式。  
“我爱你。”高潮的时候巴里听到哈特利在他耳边一遍又一遍不厌其烦的说着这句话。哈特利沙哑的声音，哈特利肌体的热度，哈特利苦涩的信号素，这一切都让他觉得安心。  
“我也爱你。”巴里也像曾经无数次的夜晚一样开口道。


	2. 哈特利和哈利

巴里有睡觉抱枕头的习惯，从小就是，直到结婚。  
闹表响起时他迷迷糊糊地抱紧了怀里的东西，四肢都缠上去那种抱着，热乎乎的一团。  
“唔……”起床困难户哼哼唧唧了半天才睁开眼，吓得瞬间清醒过来了。  
哈特利蜷在他怀里，霸占了他的被子和怀抱，头歪在他的枕头边上。巴里低头看着哈特利的脸，安静的可爱的，好像不曾受过伤的哈特利，巴里无法把这样的哈特利跟他记忆中疾世愤俗的混蛋联系在一起。  
是因为他吗？因为他改变了时间线？因为他阻止了哈特利的诡计？因为他给了他们所有人一个必须和哈特利合作的机会？因为他和哈特利结婚了？  
想起昨晚的事巴里不禁倒吸一口冷气，哇哦，他一没想过他会跟魔笛手上床，二没想过上床能这么爽。  
不对，他不该想第二点的。  
巴里心有余悸地挪动身体试图把哈特利放归原位，就是床的另三分之二。  
他试图抽出手臂时还在睡梦中的哈特利下意识地搂住了他，更紧地回抱巴里。  
巴里在一毫米一毫米的挣扎中扫见了墙上的挂钟，八点半！？  
在迟到的危机之下，巴里想都没想就把怀里的哈特利扔了出去跳起来穿衣洗漱，还用上了神速力。  
他可不想踩点进单位，他的记忆清清楚楚地告诉他乔会用什么样的眼神劝他“年轻人不要瞎玩”。  
这绝对不能再发生了！众人皆知他丈夫能黏他黏到每礼拜四次来警局找他吃午饭，连警局秀恩爱高手辛格局长都夸过他们“感情好”，不难想象现在他天天迟到别人会脑补出什么。  
三分钟，巴里穿戴整齐打算出门，临走前觉得多少得跟哈特利说声再见就回了趟卧室。  
刚被暴力踹开，连被子都没捞到的哈特利抱着枕头坐在床上，一个眼神就搞得巴里觉得自己罪无可恕。  
“你今天到底有什么事这么着急？”  
“我……”巴里说话时哈特利扔开枕头爬下床套衣服，等会……“你起来马上带了眼镜就不能先把裤子穿上？！”  
站起来之前先穿好裤子不好吗！巴里悄悄松了一口气，看来变成色情狂的不是他，是哈特利。  
哈特利翻了个白眼坐回床上，“又开始打岔，你是不是有什么事瞒着我？好吧既然你不想说我也不问了，呵呵……”  
哈特利冷笑着一头倒回床上，背对着巴里。  
“哈特利，咱们回来再说好吗？我……”  
哈特利发出一连串赌气的冷哼，巴里算是看清了，哈特利跟以前一样让人头疼。  
他只好凑过去，亲了亲哈特利的头发，“给我一点时间好吗？”  
又被哈特利扒着讨了许多吻巴里才能脱身上班去，天啊，他今天居然发自内心地想上班。  
他并不讨厌哈特利，也不讨厌昨晚的一切。但不仅是不适应这个时间线走向，哈特利的热情有点吓到他了。  
跟他在一起时，哈特利从来不掩饰自己，不管是昨晚的热情还是今天早晨的任性。哈特利肆无忌惮地信任着他，信任着和哈特利相爱的巴里。这让现在的巴里觉得愧疚，他对不起哈特利，他不是不喜欢哈特利，但他肯定没有这条时间线上的巴里那样爱着哈特利。  
现在他们是一个人，一条时间线上只有一个巴里，不管这个巴里备份了几份记忆。  
巴里倒是想过离婚，但没等他抱着手机查到一家里他这近点的结合分离医院他就被一条备忘录吸引了。  
“哈特利生日，倒计时二十七天，当个好丈夫。”  
好吧，如果他不想被哈特利赶出去再被千夫所指就得好好给哈特利准备点什么。  
他知道哈特利喜欢实验室，喜欢电台司令，喜欢《万有引力之虹》，喜欢他……好吧，再加上一切能恶心他父母的东西。  
巴里开玩笑一样想着他应该把自己洗干净脱光系上蝴蝶结送给哈特利，不过只是个想法他就把自己吓傻了，他到底在想什么鬼！  
他打起精神投身工作，不再胡思乱想，走一步看一步吧。  
万幸这条时间线别的没怎么变，就连他桌子上做了一半的实验都是一样的，看来他是逃不过这次弹道鉴定了。  
巴里一个人躲在实验室埋头工作，他不想见哈特利，也不想见乔，正如他早上所说，他需要一点时间。  
熟悉的工作让他安心，像是找到了生活中一个固定点一样，他都忍不住想加班了。不过绝不能是今天，哈特利肯定会抱怨的。  
等他终于干完活，心情平静了一点才发现，这是他头一次彻彻底底地要孤立无援地做出点选择了。留在哈特利身边还是找茬离婚，他不能跟任何人说起这件事，时间线是他一个人的秘密。这让他压力倍增，就连小时候他父亲的事他都能和爱瑞斯倾诉发泄一下。  
对了！爱瑞斯，他可以非常非常隐晦，旁敲侧击地问一点。  
但爱瑞斯刚接通电话他就后悔了。  
“答应我，小巴，别犹豫了，把你自己送出去对付对付就得了，他会喜欢的。反正你再怎么折腾也不会像哈特利那样贴心的，放弃吧，别再拿这事来烦我了好吗？”  
爱瑞斯那边可能有事，急匆匆地要挂电话，巴里只来得及喊了一句，“谁说是礼物了！别挂啊，再说了我怎么就不能跟哈特利一样体贴了？”  
巴里郁闷地把手机放下，把自己摔回椅子里。  
“哦，天啊，你是在给我准备礼物？”  
该死，他忘了今天是周五哈特利要找他来吃午饭的，这倒恰好帮他解围了，不用再想下班怎么跟哈特利编了。  
哈特利没骨头一样倚在门框上，微笑着看他，“你能记着我就很高兴了，毕竟你连自己生日都能忘。”  
巴里眼睁睁看着哈特利没关门就走过来，坐到他腿上，搂上他的肩膀。  
“额……你忘关门了。”  
哈特利趁机亲了他一口跑去关门了，才二十四小时，巴里就习惯跟条小狗一样被人亲来亲去了。  
哈特利带来的午餐非常美味，比警局的微波食品好吃多了，美味多汁的刷酱烤牛肉、超量的醇香芝士满满塞了好几层的巨无霸三明治，还有份没洋葱圈的沙拉。当然，哈特利吃的是正常尺寸的三明治。  
巴里的吞下几大口之后才含糊地说了句，“拜托这也太好吃了吧！太谢谢你了！我觉得我下午上班都有精神了，你不吃吗？”  
“快吃吧，我还不饿，一会再吃。我在想既然你头疼送我什么，要不要我就直接告你想要什么好了？”  
嘴里塞满食物，脸都鼓起来的巴里疯狂点头，他现在有一堆事要想清楚，负担能少点是点。  
“行啊，那我看看。”  
哈特利开始专心玩手机，再不理巴里。这还有点别扭，毕竟巴里已经习惯了哈特利时刻想和他黏在一起的状态，哈特利不会是生气了吧？他在生日礼物这事上是不是表现得太敷衍了？  
哈特利发现巴里在看他后露出了个让巴里心里大喊大事不妙的坏笑，他把手机屏幕侧过去，巴里就被屏幕上明晃晃一排花样百出的情趣内衣闪瞎了眼，很多还不只是内衣。  
“有你喜欢的吗？”  
巴里忍不住凑过去看了两眼，毕竟他也是年轻人，好奇心很正常对吧。  
不过这也太多了吧，真有人会买连体内裤吗？  
巴里红着脸往下翻了几页，“闪电侠制服？绿箭侠，火风暴，黑金丝雀？怎么还有热浪，寒冷队长？先不说为什么会有人喜欢这种玩意，就说后面这两个不仅不是超级英雄，穿的衣服超市就能买到吧？”  
“是啊，我也在奇怪为什么没有魔笛手，我是不是应该以魔笛手的身份闯出点名气再脱那身兜帽？”哈特利开玩笑地说，“你真的不考虑穿绿箭侠的制服跟我玩一次吗？或者我来穿，闪电侠制服就算坐成情趣用品也太难脱了。”  
巴里想起哈特利曾经隔着制服抚摸他，吻他……被西斯科的咆哮打断。他们再想对“西斯科的制服”做点什么得找个西斯科找不到的地方，再把制服上的定位和传感都拆了。  
绿箭侠就算了吧，反正满足哈特利皮革控的方式有很多种，还是不要祸害绿箭侠情趣同款了。  
“说得跟你平时不穿那件兜帽一样，你衣柜里至少有三件一模一样的兜帽衫。”巴里说完就觉得这事有点不对，商品是按哈特利浏览喜好推荐的，时不时蹦出来的几件女装显得格外可疑。  
他绝不是怀疑哈特利背着他跟别人乱搞，这还正好给了他一个离婚的理由，他想的是哈特利不会……  
“终于发现了？”哈特利把手机往巴里手里一塞，开始吃自己那份午餐，“你上次说的，你小时候穿过爱瑞斯的裤子，乔把你们两个的衣服弄混了。”  
巴里哼了一声，接着往下看，说实话，哈特利的品味很好，哪怕在挑情趣用品上都比他会挑。  
“你不觉得这样的生日礼物有点……没什么意义？我以为你觉得能保留久一点的东西更有纪念意义。”巴里忍不住问，半是真心半是想借机逃避跟哈特利的性爱份额。  
“能保存的时间长一点？那不还是你吗？什么东西都有保质期，都会损坏，只有你能一直都在。”  
哈特利耸耸肩，没发现因为这句话巴里的心都沉了下去。  
巴里有一切记忆，但记忆不等于感情。他半推半就地跟哈特利上了床，过着温馨过头的婚后生活，还有点沉溺其中，这种他幻想过，但也以为只是幻想的生活。  
相比Alpha，他更喜欢和Beta跟Omega谈恋爱，而这两种属性都意味着他要吃一辈子抑制剂。他所讨厌的不是Alpha的信号素，更多是伴随着信号素的“Alpha型人格”和“标准Alpha行为模式”。  
仔细想想，没人比哈特利更适合他了。他们刚开始交往时哈特利还没说明自己的Alpha身份，巴里还试过往自己身上喷不会引起Omega发情的仿Alpha信号素。他当时喷得有点过量，哈特利在他怀里呆了十分钟就被仿信号素里的Alpha二烯酮直接呛吐了，一个Alpha再怎么装也受不了近距离高浓度的劣质同类信号素。  
他迷茫地看着哈特利，他不敢想象如果离婚的话哈特利的反应是什么样的。  
但他也不想这样欺骗哈特利，或者说过另一个他为他选择的生活。  
“我吃不下了。”哈特利只吃了一半就不吃了，他胃口比正常人还要小一点。  
巴里接过来三两口塞进肚子里，昨晚吃饭时他就发现了，他俩在饭量上都是互补的。而且这三明治太好吃了，他可不能看着这么美味的三明治被哈特利浪费掉。

———————————————————————————

如果哈特利愿意，他会是世界上最温柔体贴的人，但一般来说，他不愿意。  
他是能跟凯特琳和西斯科正常交谈了，但这大部分是巴里的功劳，不用巴里开口他就知道如果他不想巴里为难的话最好别难为实验室的人。  
实验室的人——凯特琳·斯诺，西斯科·拉蒙，不包括本应死透了的威尔斯。  
“你看我像找到她了的样子吗？”威尔斯一进门就没好气地顶了西斯科一句。  
他脾气差，他是大爷，所有人都别去惹他。西斯科乖乖闭嘴，接着跟哈特利捣鼓实验。  
西斯科不说话不代表哈特利不会说话，时至今日他对威尔斯这张脸的厌恶之情都足以把他的理智烧得灰飞烟灭。  
“的确不像，说实话，我还挺支持洁西的。她跟你所有‘天才’的科学成果一样都是你的私人所有，你就是这么看她的对吧？”  
接下来的事完全情理之中，哈特利看着威尔斯阴沉扭曲的表情说话越发恶毒，西斯科都拦不住他。当然，威尔斯突然抓起椅子朝哈特利砸过去时西斯科也没拦住，他差点就被砸到了好吗？  
总之在巴里接到西斯科的电话匆匆赶来时，西斯科围着打成一团的哈特利和威尔斯无能为力，他一个人根本拉不开两个正在“生死对决”的Alpha。就算他是Alpha，在常年宅男生活的滋养下他也做不到，更别提他还是个Omega。  
威尔斯借住身高优势把哈特利踹到了地上，顺势跪下，膝盖压住哈特利的肚子，揪着他头发狠狠把他引以为傲的脑壳一下下往地上砸。哈特利伸手掐上威尔斯的脖子，他就不信今天弄不死这老东西。  
总之巴里到场时威尔斯脸都憋红了，手里握着一大把哈特利的棕发，哈特利嘴角被地板撞裂，一脸的血。  
巴里赶紧把他们分开，他把哈特利扶了起来。哈特利不出意外地歪到了他怀里，嘴因为受伤说不出话，只能愤恨地瞪着对面被西斯科扶着的威尔斯。  
“你们……”  
巴里刚一开口，威尔斯就甩开西斯科转身走了，哈特利勉强冲着他的背影哼了一声，结果扯动伤口疼得呲牙裂嘴。  
“我去看看威尔斯。”西斯科说完就跟了过去，这两天他们都得小心点了，别让这俩再撞上，谁都不想洁西过两天回来是为了给她爸爸上坟或者探监。  
千万别低估哈特利和威尔斯的报复心，尤其是他俩碰一起的时候。  
这边巴里扶着哈特利坐下，简单帮他把脸上的血擦干净，流血挺多的，但嘴上的伤口不是很严重，颧骨的大片血痕也只是擦伤。  
“这是几？”为了确定哈特利没被揍出脑震荡巴里伸出三根手指在哈特利眼前晃了晃。  
“三。”巴里的手非常轻，生怕弄疼哈特利一丝一毫，这让哈特利只想微笑着告诉巴里他没事，“带我回家好吗？”  
说话时他的嘴疼得都快麻木了，颧骨的擦伤像是被火烤着一样疼，更别提身上不用看就知道的大片淤青和脚踝扭伤了。  
他有些后悔了，不是因为现在的疼痛，而是因为巴里现在的眼神。巴里咬着嘴唇的内侧，皱着眉，担忧地看着他，他忍不住开玩笑说，“别这样，小巴，就跟你被揍了一样。”  
“至少我被揍了三分钟就能愈合，你疯了吗去跟他打架。他现在丢了女儿本来就有点疯……”  
哈特利踮起脚蹭了蹭巴里的脸，“嗯。”  
巴里低头  
到家之后哈特利可能是缓过来点了，哼哼唧唧地在沙发上一倒不起，享受着巴里端茶倒水擦身上药的伺候。  
哈特利自觉地脱了衣服，露出身上刚开始浮显的淤伤和红肿的左脚脚腕。  
巴里蘸着药膏的手在摸上去时都有点发抖，哈特利的皮肤比他白也比他嫩，那些伤痕显得格外狰狞，看着比他体会过的那些还疼。  
“疼……”哈特利泪眼汪汪地趴在巴里腿上，他还没这么被人打过，这让他在喊疼之余更心疼总是受伤的巴里了。  
他不是那种会忍着伤痛咬牙坚持的人，疼就说出来有什么不对了？强装镇定有什么好处吗？  
巴里在哈特利犯规的眼神攻击下忙不迭低头亲了亲哈特利被博士扯得有点秃的那一块。  
“警告你，在伤口长好之前别想碰发蜡。”巴里亲完觉得自己必须把丑话说前面。  
“你以为我会顶着这张脸出门？”  
这倒也是，巴里放心地摸了摸哈特利完好的那半张脸以示表扬。  
“我觉得我要死了。”哈特利看着巴里，眼睛里蓄着的泪水让他看起来格外的脆弱，他颤巍巍的抬起一只手死死抓住了巴里。  
“你身上的伤不会威胁到你的生命，但你要是执意和哈利闹下去就说不定了。”巴里推开哈特利的手拿过一张毯子把他盖了起来。  
“可是我好疼。”哈特利锲而不舍地从毯子里扭出来手来再次试图去抓巴里的衣服。  
“哪里还疼？”巴里扒拉开哈特利脱在床上的衣服关切地在他身边坐了下来。  
“哪里都疼，”哈特利按住胸口，笑眯眯得看着巴里。  
“好吧好吧。”巴里无奈的看着哼唧唧的哈特利，伸出手轻柔的按上他的太阳穴。  
“你知道，你不该拿洁西的事刺激他。”看哈特利放松下来后巴里开口道。  
“所以怪我咯？”哈特利睁开眼看着巴里，“如果他不抬着他高傲自大的头颅趾高气昂的在实验室到处走来走去发泄由于他自己才导致的错误的怒火，谢谢你的坚定立场。”  
“不，我不是说……算了。”巴里叹了口气，开始帮哈特利揉肩膀。  
“我只是说明一下事实，继续让他呆在实验室只会让大家都不舒心。”哈特利在巴里的动作下发出一声放松的呻吟。  
“嘿！”巴里涨红了脸。  
“又怎么了？难道世界不和平也是我的错吗？”  
“不是……”巴里结结巴巴的道，“别发出那种声音。”  
“什么？”哈特利满脸兴味的看向巴里，呻吟着舔了舔唇角，“你是说这样？”  
巴里揉到哈特利腰那里的手狠狠的按了下去。  
“嗷！我的腰断了！”哈特利夸张的闭上眼，要不是他还在笑巴里就信了。  
“老实呆着吧！”巴里抓起毯子边缘想要给哈特利盖好，结果又被哈特利抓住了手腕。  
“还有事？”巴里不解地看着哈特利。  
“你还没给我揉完呢，”哈特利抬起仅剩的那条好腿隔着裤子暗示性地轻踩上了巴里的下身，“继续嘛亲爱的。”  
永远不要相信魔笛手，即使他转换阵营加入英雄小队。  
十分钟后巴里再次陷入了深刻的自我反省中，手里握着魔笛手毫无廉耻的阴茎。  
“再快点亲爱的，对，对就是这样。”哈特利搂着巴里的腰往巴里手里送着胯，被情欲笼罩的脸上带着比平时更加动人的神情。  
巴里咬着嘴唇，感觉比第一次和哈特利做的时候还要紧张，他小心地控制着力度防止因为两人的兴奋导致哈特利再受点别的什么伤。  
又或者他可以稍微“作弊”下，让这事早点结束。  
“啊…哈，宝贝儿，这真是爽透了。”哈特利仰着头，因为巴里开始高速震动的手掌而大声呻吟了起来。  
“往上一点，对，啊…我爱你宝贝儿，我他妈爱死你了。”巴里红着脸听着哈特利越发肆意的叫喊。  
“来啊我的小英雄，”哈特利舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，叫的更放肆了，“让我爽死吧宝贝儿。”  
巴里耳朵里嗡嗡直响，哈特利的话也让他渐渐有了反应。  
“别害羞，下次我可以在实验室操你，让整个实验室全是你发情的味儿，你不想让我和老东西干架？我们可以操到他再也不想踏进去半步。”  
巴里恼怒地加大了手上的力度。  
“巴仔……”哈特利动了动腰，在发出一声满足的叹息后射了出来。  
巴里楞在了床上，胸前带着哈特利的精液，他就不该坐在沙发边上，他应该只把手伸过去离得远远的。  
“我来给你擦？”哈特利才注意到巴里今天穿着的星战T恤，“这算我颜射了楚巴卡……恶……”  
“……我自己来吧。”看着哈特利被揍得可怜兮兮的脸，巴里心又软了。  
“不过刚才真的不错，用我帮你一下吗？”哈特利扬起眉毛，手指蹭上了自己完好的半边嘴唇，嘴上的伤口让这个动作的诱惑性大大降低了，“我止疼片劲儿还没过去？”  
巴里拿着纸巾的手顿在原地，三秒后他使劲把团成团的纸巾丢到了哈特利洋洋得意的脸上。  
“先长好你的嘴再说吧！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 智障……等我补下智商再排版……


	3. 辣味海鲜意面和女装

为脸上的伤，哈特利真就好几天没出门，一步都不，也拒绝见客。西斯科和凯特琳因“扶着威尔斯逃走的人我暂时不想见”为由被拒之门外，乔和爱瑞斯一说要来他就死狗状倒床上装半身不遂。  
没人想顶着一脸伤和肿大了两倍的嘴唇见丈夫的前任暗恋对象，说的就是爱瑞斯。哈特利不会没脑子地乱吃飞醋，他会打扮得像只开屏的孔雀，用自己漂亮的外表和惊人的智商把爱瑞斯比下去。不动声色地扇所以敢肖想巴里，或者巴里肖想过的人一人一耳光。  
不过在爱瑞斯眼里，温柔体贴，长相清秀可爱的哈特利不仅是世界上最好的弟夫还是世界上最好的采访对象。  
哈特利·拉瑟威，拉瑟威家族叛逆浪子，天才发明家，青年才俊，读者想看的不就是这些。  
去年她奉主编之命去采访时还怕哈特利像传闻中那样“不太友善”，结果完全没有，热情到她都觉得那杯哈特利亲手泡的咖啡里早就下了毒杀“情敌”的毒药。  
而且哈特利非常上镜，随行的摄影师拍得停不下来。  
那个摄影师肯定想不到镜头前风度翩翩的哈特利会被人揍得毁容窝在家过洗完脸都不梳头的懒日子。  
他连出门倒垃圾都不去！不叫外卖，不收快递，除了巴里谁也不见。  
只要有机会，哈特利就会任性得令人发指。不过话说回来，介于他显而易见的性格缺陷这也不难理解，他总想让巴里知道他有多糟糕，各种方面上。  
巴里对哈特利这几天的任性一点意见都没有，他可算能好好考虑下他要不要跟哈特利离婚了。  
但在离婚之前，他还得给哈特利准备礼物，二十八岁生日，奔三的哈特利比奔五的乔还敏感。  
“再过两年我就三十了，然而你还是二十多岁。”  
千真万确，这句话是哈特利前两天亲口说的，字字句句都背弃了他的智商。  
巴里心不在焉地忙着手上的活，他想今天上午早点溜出去，回家给哈特利送口吃的。  
他知道哈特利回做饭，做得也挺好吃。胃口还小，给他留两个西红柿他就饿不死。  
但从哈特利受伤的那个晚上，不，是转天早晨开始，爱瑞斯一直在嘱咐他要当个好丈夫，好好照顾哈特利。  
仔细想想也是这样，总是哈特利在照顾他，他都没什么机会反过头来为哈特利做点什么。  
但这小小的希望因为一起谋杀案破灭了，他不得不把午休时间都贡献给案发现场的地板。  
等他终于带着明天的补休假回家，已经是半夜了。  
他连晚饭都只是在实验室对付了一口，还有哈特利塞进他办公桌的存粮。  
这一天真的太糟心了，他从不喜欢谋杀案的现场，死者只有十九岁。目前为止动机不明，他把实验结果搞出来就交给专案组了，但死者亲人的恸哭好像还在他耳边。  
并不是身体上的累，是这些悲伤和愤懑太沉重了。  
巴里扑倒在沙发上，脸埋进靠背垫里，哼哼了几声才觉得找回了力气。  
他回家了，哈特利和他家，房间里若有若无的Alpha信号素让他无比安心。  
等会……这个信号素……哈特利在哪？他怎么在客厅都能闻见那家伙的信号素？  
这个点他应该睡了吧。  
然后巴里就被桌子上哈特利给他留的那份意面拐走了，辣味海鲜意面，还有煎香肠。  
这些好吃的在微波炉里转圈的三分钟他就一脸傻笑地坐在那看着，趴在椅子背上，被酱汁的香味和嫩嫩的扇贝肉冲昏了头脑。  
还有烤肠，油脂在微波炉里滋滋响着，他脑子里都是一口咬下去脆脆的口感和流进嘴里的肉汁，以至于忽略了这那有一点不正常的信号素。  
等他的胃口幸福地被大盘的意面和烤肠塞满，餍足地溜达到卧室想上床睡觉时他才觉得这事不对。  
他一步步走近卧室，信号素也越来越浓，开门时信号素都快浓到他想转身就跑了  
哈特利没睡，不仅没睡还非常精神。  
巴里傻在门口，看着他的Alpha穿着女装。  
哈特利松松垮垮地披了件领口缀着蕾丝的立领衬衣，扣子都懒得象征性去系一下。手伸进自己的裙子里，一看就知道这家伙在干什么。  
“嗯……啊……巴，巴里……”  
哈特利的头发被薄汗打得有点湿，乖顺地搭在脸上。大概是因为痛恨户外运动，顶多在健身房锻炼，哈特利的身子白得让巴里总想偷偷摸一把。他空出来的那只手抚慰着自己，在赤裸的肌肉上胡乱摩挲，但看见巴里后马上向巴里伸出手。  
“喜欢吗？”哈特利停下自慰，喘匀了气问巴里。  
巴里还愣在门前，没说话，也没过去，看傻了眼。  
等他回过神来已经被扑倒了床上，陷在软绵绵的床垫和放浪的哈特利之间。  
哈特利跨在他身上，用裙角裹住他的阴茎上下撸动。  
“看来你挺喜欢的。”  
哈特利说话时根本没看巴里，而是盯着他手里的那根，这搞得巴里更脸红了。  
不过这脸红一半是因为哈特利说完话舔嘴角的样子太过诱人，  
总之下满哈特利就搓搓搓，搓射了把软绵绵的巴里又吃了一遍。  
全程都没脱裙子。  
“宝贝儿，Omega都会为你勃起。”  
天啊天啊天啊天啊。  
巴里在哈特利苦涩而温柔的信息素下软了身子，更别提他的Alpha还穿着裙子在他身上扭来扭去，用大腿内侧蹭着他的阴茎。  
巴里轻轻舔了下哈特利嘴唇上的伤口，然后加深了他们的这个吻。  
“呼，你的肺活量越来越好了。”深吻结束后哈特利像小动物似的追着巴里啄了啄他的嘴唇，“不过吻技还有待加强。”  
“你涂了什么？”一吻结束巴里发觉嘴唇上粘腻的触感，然后注意到了哈特利过分鲜艳的唇色。  
“喜欢吗？”哈特利道，继续把口红印到巴里的脸颊、脖子、胸口。  
巴里的乳头周围都被染上了色情的红色。  
“……”巴里揉着哈特利的头发把他的脑袋从胸前推开，毫不意外的收获了一个无比受伤的眼神。  
他叹了气，但却无法拒绝哈特利，只能再次吻上哈特利的嘴唇，小心地伸出舌尖，红着脸舔舐那上面的颜色。  
哈特利用完全不同于他这几天颓废的迅猛速度剥掉了巴里的衣服，扭着身子紧紧贴上巴里光滑的胸膛，手指摩擦着巴里腹部的肌肉。  
“别贴这么近。”巴里被哈特利衣服上的蕾丝边摩擦得胸口发痒，而哈特利张扬的信息素让他也渐渐有了发情的征兆。  
“宝贝儿，”哈特利隔着裙子摩擦着巴里的大腿，“我的巴里，我的小英雄。”  
巴里下意识的抬起腿腿勾住了哈特利的腰，情欲作用下他只想得到他Alpha更多的抚慰。  
“好孩子，帮我带上。”哈特利舔舐着巴里挺立起来的乳头，空出一只手拿出安全套。  
巴里急切地想撕开包装，但颤抖的手指让他失败了好几次，最后在哈特利牙齿的帮助下巴里成功打开了那个套子，他扶着哈特利的阴茎稍微撸动了几下就把那个套子套了上去。  
“嘶。”哈特利进入的时候巴里抓紧了他的胳膊，在那上面留下了深深的指痕。  
“我爱你。”接近高潮的时候巴里听到哈特利在他耳边温柔地说道。  
他本想像以前一样回应他，但是记起他的离婚计划，巴里只能用放浪的呻吟转移哈特利的注意力。  
高潮过后巴里和哈特利并排躺在枕头上，哈特利伸出手，巴里搂住了他。  
“晚安。”  
“唔……”哈特利把头埋在巴里胸前，不一会儿就睡着了。  
巴里记得刚和哈特利交往时发现这家伙睡眠浅到要用遮光窗帘和隔音耳塞才能睡得踏实，却不记得从什么时候开始他开始习惯自己睡觉时的梦话，拥抱，甚至他关灯后玩手机时手机屏幕的两广。  
“对不起。”  
巴里失眠了，只是在心里说出这三个字他都觉得想哭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跟你们港哈……  
> 这章的肉……  
> 口红怨老王，女装怨我，但我们不以为耻反以为荣，我们是污魂伴侣……

**Author's Note:**

> 跟你们港哈……魔笛闪是个没前途的CP，但这个CP特别好吃，真的……  
> 有兴趣就来lof找我……一点点给你们扒着CP多有爱……  
> 骄傲地把老王拖下水……


End file.
